Summer Time Date
by FanOfManyAnime
Summary: Temari is lonly. Tenten is wondering what is up with some strange dreams she keeps having. Temari calls Tenten to meet her at 5:00PM. What could happen? TentenXTemari. Still kinda suck at summaries


Disclaimer: I not gonna...not typing it...gets a call "what if i don't I'm sued?" OK then I don't own Naruto or the characters.

_"Character thought"/"dream sequence"_

**"Kiub...lol Naruto isn't even in the f'ing Chapter"** (or is he?)

(Represents dream sequence) [used only once XD

Authors note: This is a lemon between Tenten and Temari. Don't like lemon or the couple then why are you here? Go back and find something else to read. For those that arn't in those categories then please continue to read then enjoy. Tenten and Temari are both 16. R&R plz

PS this has a good amount of character thought.

PPS Temari is a resident of Konoha

PPPS if you just want to get to the lemon skip down to around paragraph 15

PPPPS there is no reason for a PPPPS

Summer Time Date

Chapter 1

It just started with a phone call, then a kiss, then LEMONS

Another summer came and Temari was alone with no one to love. She never wanted anyone else until she fought Tenten in the chunin

exams a year ago. All she could think of is how cute she was. _"I wonder what she is doing right __now. I really want to meet her _

_again. So I can tell her how I feel and tell her how __much I love her and how much I want to do her all night."_

At Tenten's house she was just waking up from another dream. _"Why do I __keep having those dreams where I do it with Temari? _

_Am I...NO I CAN'T BE! __EWWWW! I DON'T LIKE GIRLS THAT WAY!"_ Ignoring the dream she got out of bed and went to take a

shower.While she took a shower she started to think about those dreams.

("M_mm Temari more keep doing that" Tenten said while Temari licked __her pussy. "I'll do whatever you want my love." _

_Temari replied. Temari continued __to move her tongue deeper and deeper till it could go no deeper. "OH YES __TEMARI KEEP _

_IT UP I'M ABOUT TO CUM" Screamed Tenten.)_

While day-dreaming she started to let her hands explore herself. She stuck one finger in her pussy while her other felt of her boobs.

She then stuck three fingers in and started to move them in and out. She was having so much pleasure from this she started to get wet.

It felt so good that she didn't stop. She kept moving her fingers in and out faster and faster until she cumed. She then took her fingers

and sucked on them. _"Mmmm taste good."_ She thought.

Just then she snapped back to her senses. _"Wait...what the hell was I just __thinking about and why the hell did I just...HELL I _

_AM A LESBIAN."_ Thought Tenten who is now unsure of her sexuality. She tried to Danie it as she turned off the shower and went to

put her clothes on. _"I can't be. I like...wait I never even __had a crush on a guy. Hell I am a lesbian I really am, but why Temari? _

_She was __my opponent in the Chunin Exams. She was one hell of a bitch to fight. I lost to __her and I hated her for winning. So _

_why do I have those dreams then?"_

Just then the telephone rang. Tenten went to see who was calling on the caller ID. _"What the hell?! What does she want with me? I _

_wonder..."_ Tenten thought as she picked up the phone. "Hello" Tenten said. "Tenten its Temari." "Temari? What are you calling me

for?" Tenten asked. "There is something I have to tell you." Tenten started to blush. "What is it?" She asked. "Its something I have to

tell you in person. Think you could meet me somewhere?" Temari asked. "Ya sure. Where at?" Tenten asked. "At the new restaurant

that opened up a week ago." Temari said. "Ok when?" Tenten asked "Today at 5:00 PM" Replied Temari. "Ok sure fine with me. I'll

meet you there at 5:00." Then both phones hung up.

Later that day at 4:55, Tenten arrives at the front of the restaurant. _"Wow! __Its very nice on the outside. Hope its just as good on _

_the inside. I may be a tad __bit early, but I just want to see the inside." _She thought to herself. She walks in and see's at the beauty

of the inside. The tables are clean, the chairs are brand new, it had a smell of cooked food in the air, and the floors are so clean you

could eat off it. She started looking around to see if Temari was around. Just then she spotted the Kunoichi across the room, sitting in

one of those large chairs that curve around a corner, looking down at her drink.

She walked up to her and said in a friendly way "Hello Temari." The Kunoichi then looked up with a smile on her face and said

"Tenten...its been a while." "It sure has" she then took a seat across from Temari. "I wonder why this place isn't packed?" Tenten

asked. "Just look at the price of the food and you will see." Tenten then picked up a menu and started to read off of it. _"A bowl of _

_ramen...$20.99, a cup of sake...$10" _She stopped reading and said "I'm scared to continue looking, I guess you have to be rich to

eat even one meal here." Temari chucked to herself then asked. "Tenten is there someone you like?" She blushed as she said. "Ya

there is someone I like." She said as she started to slide closer to Temari. "Really who is it? If you don't mind me asking." She asked

as she also started to slide closer to Tenten but didn't notice. "Well I don't know if I like her or not." "Her?!" Temari said as she

blushed. _"Is it me she __likes?" _Temari asked herself.

"Where is she then?" Temari asked. "Well..." Tenten blushed "She is right next to me. Is there someone you..." Tenten was cut off by

Temari's lips. Tenten eye's widened as Temari's arms went around her and felt Temari's tongue exploring her mouth. _"This _

_felling...its so good. Well I got my answer." _Tenten thought to herself as she started to embrace Temari in her arms. They made out

for several minutes. Each taking turns exploring every inch of the other's mouth. Their tongue then started to fight each other over

dominance between the mouths.

Just then two people they know walked in the restaurant. "Wow!" Both of them said to themselves. "This place is amazing." Said the

girl. "Ya it sure is...wait WHAT THE!" The boy said who was shocked to see them kissing each other. "Hm what is it Naruto?" The

girl asked as she look at what he was looking at. "HOLY... WHAT THE! What are they doing together?" She said with a disgusted

look on her face.

The two loves then opened her eye's to see who was talking. When they saw the pair looking at them with a disturbed look on their

faces, the two girls broke the kiss. "Naruto, Ino what are you doing here?" Tenten asked. Naruto said "Ino and I are on a date. What

are you two doing here? And why were you two making out? Are the two of you..." Temari cut of Naruto to say " Ya we was

kissing. Do you have a problem with two girls making out? Or..." She turned to Ino. "Are you worried that Ino might want to join us."

Ino then screamed with her fist balled up to Temari's face and had a huge vein in the side of her head. "NO WAY! NOT IN A

MILLION YEARS! I WOULD RATHER BE SCREWED BY ALL THREE OF YOUR BROTHER'S PUPPETS FOR

TWENTY FOUR HOURS THEN KISS A GIRL!" Temari chuckling said "Calm down I was just kidding."

"What brought you two together? Are you two really a couple or are you just practicing for a guy you like?" Ino asked as she calmed

down. "We are in fact a couple and we don't want to be with a man." Temari said. "Is this true Tenten?" Ino asked with a shocked

expression. "Ya, I never liked a man. The only men I hang out with annoy me. Neji is just as cold hearted as Sasuke, Lee...seriously

you met him right? He never shuts up. I admire his dream but sometimes he needs to shut up. His mouth will get him killed one day."

Temari then started to say why she doesn't want to be with a man "As for me the only men I've been around are my brothers, and

they couldn't care less about me. Garra is a psycho path nut job that would kill anyone that doesn't agree with him or lets him have his

way, and Kankuro just wants to toy with his 3 puppets and never wants to even talk to me."

"Man that's harsh." Naruto said "Well I hope the two of you have a lot of money on you." Tenten said. "Hm? Why is that? Ino asked

"Well see for yourself." Temari said handing her a menu. "Lets see...HOLY WHAT THE...that food at THAT price!?" Naruto

curious look at the menu and saw ramen. "Oh boy ramen." Then he looked at the price. "Holy mother of...No way I'm paying that

much for ramen. I know a place where I can get more than half that much. Come on Ino this place is too pricey." Disappointed but

also not willing to pay that much Ino said. "Ya lets go and find some place that we can afford." The two of them walked out of the

pricey restaurant.

"Well shall we pick up where we left off Tenten?" "I would love to." As they moved their lips closer together a middle aged girl came

up to them and said. "I'm sorry but we are about to close in five minutes. If you arn't out by then you will be thrown out by the

owner." Temari angrily said "Oh ya I would like to see him try!" She started to get up when Tenten suggested. "Temari lets not make

a pointless scene, lets just go to my place." "Humph alright." Temari said as she calmed down. The two of them got up and walked

out of the restaurant. The woman thought to herself. _"I wouldn't want to be the one that pisses the blond one __off."_

About a hour later the two of them arrived at Tenten's house. "Here we are Temari. Come on in." Tenten said as she opened the

door. Temari smiled and walked into the house with Tenten right behind her. "You have a small place. Just a kitchen, living room,

bathroom, and one room." Tenten smiled and said "Well I lived alone for about a year seance I got pissed off at my parents because I

wouldn't go out with this rich boy. They always wanted me to fall in love with him and marry him but he was just too much of a jerk to

me. I don't even remember his name or what he looked like." "My my what a story. So what do you want to do tonight? We have all

night and its just the two of us." Temari asked with a seductive look in her eyes "Well if you want to see what I want to do then come

to my room." Tenten said as she walked in her room. Temari with a smile on her face followed a few seconds later.

When she entered the room she didn't see anyone. "Now where is she?" Just then she felt a pair of hands come around from behind

her and they was felling of her breast. "Mmmm Tenten keep it up." Temari said. "I'll do anything you want my love." Tenten

romantically said. "Really well then..." Temari started to move Tennten's hands from her breast and removed her top clothing to reveal

her bra. She walked to the bed and sat down and seductively motioned with her finger to come to her. Tenten then walked to her

while removing her top clothing to expose her bra. She pounced on Temari and started to kiss her. Once again they was exploring

each other's mouth. Both of their tongue's wanted to dominate the other. They was tossing and turning in the bed for minutes. While

doing so they some how removed each other's bra, exposing their nipples that was hard as a rock. They held each other tightly so

their nipples could be together.

Then Tenten found herself on bottom while Temari was on top of her. Temari broke the kiss to kiss down Tenten's neck. She kept

kissing down to Tenten's nipples and then started to suck on her right nipple. "Oh yes Temari keep sucking it." Temari then started to

change nipples every other second. Tenten was crying out in pleasure. She sucked and licked on both of them for a while. She then

stopped to ask her lover "Want me to go down lower?" Tenten replied "Yes Temari. You can do what ever you want to me." Temari

satisfied with the answer started to kiss lower and lower to Tenten's pants. "My my you want to do that eh? Go ahead you can do it."

She removed the pants to reveal the pair of panties that was keeping her from what she wanted. She then started to lick down

Tenten's right leg as her hands was removing the panties. "Oh yes Temari keep it up." When she was at Tenten's ankle she removed

her tongue so she can get the panties off. When they was off she threw them aside and started to lick up her left leg. She then got to

where she started and was satisfied with her work. She started to lick at Tenten's pussy. "Temari I love you please stick you tongue

deep as you can get it." Tenten demanded. "What ever you want my love." Temari replied and started to stick her tongue into

Tenten's pussy. "Oh yes Temari do what ever you want." _"Be careful of what you ask for."_ Temari thought as she started to wriggle

her tongue around while sticking it in.

"Oh yes Temari keep it up I'm about to cum."She then came to a point where her tongue could go no further, it wasn't that her tongue

was all the way in it was that she came to Tenten's barrier. "Temari I love you and if you want to break me then go ahead. I'll be

doing the same to you in a few minutes." After hearing this she stuck her tongue as far as it could go and it broke Tenten. "Oh yes

Temari." Tenten cried out while she put her hands on Temari's head and started to push to her pussy. A few seconds after the

breakage Tenten started to cum on Temari's tongue. After felling the cum she pulled out of Tenten's pussy to put her mouth over it

and started sucking her lover's pussy so she can get all of the cum. Tenten let out a huge amount of cum in Temari's mouth. _"Mmmm _

_I love her taste." _"Oh Temari I love you." Tenten said.

"Now its your turn Tenten." Temari said as she crawled up to Tenten and kissed her. _"Mmm what is this taste? Its so good. Is it _

_my cum? Ya it has to be I __remember this taste from this morning."_ Thought Tenten. As their tongue fought each other they

started to turn around this time with Tenten on top. Tenten started to repeat what Temari did to her, but she didn't start to lick

Temari's nipples she stuck her face between the boobs and started to lick between them. _"Mmm Tenten I love you. Keep it up lick_

_me where ever you want."_ She thought as Tenten moved from between the boobs to licking the nipples. While she was licking one

nipple her hand was messing with the other nipple while the other was in Temari's panties sticking a finger in her lover's pussy. "Oh

Tenten keep it up." Temari screamed out in pleasure. Tenten kept liking the nipples till she grew tired of going back and forth. She

then started to lick down Temari's hot, sexy body and at the same time had her hands remove the panties.

She came to Temari's pussy and just as Temari did to her she did to Temari. Only she toyed around a bit. She started to casually lick

it. "Tenten stick it in." Temari said but to her disappointment Tenten didn't stick her tongue in. She only licked the surface and just

sticking it in for a few seconds. "Oh please stick it in me I can't stand it any longer I want you in me." Temari pleaded in pleasure. "Ok

Temari get ready." She then stuck her tongue as far as it would go, breaking Temari without giving a second thought. "Oh Tenten

YES KEEP IT UP" Temari screamed out in both pleasure and pain. She loved the fact that she was having sex but the pain of having

her barrier broken so fast and sudden.

"Tenten I'm about to cum." As she finished she cumed all over Tenten's tongue and at the same time she was pulling out. Temari's cum

was all over Tenten's face and boobs. She crawled up to Temari's lips, spreading Temari's cum all over her body, and kissed her.

"My arnt you in a mess. I'll clean you up." Temari said as she licked the cum off Tenten's face and boobs. "I got you dirty too let me

clean you up my love." Then they started to lick each other's body till there was no cum left.

They was laying next to each other when Tenten asked "What can we do now Temari?" "Well I have a idea." Temari said with a

seductive smile. She got on top on Tenten and started kissing her. _"Temari we done this already...wait what the?"_ She felt a

something started rubbing against her pussy. Temari was thrusting her body against Tenten's and their pussy's was rubbing each other.

Tenten broke to kiss to say "Oh yes keep it up I want to cum again." Temari said nothing but just started to thrust faster and faster.

"Faster Temari faster!" Tenten pleaded. "Tenten I love you and I always want to be with you." Temari said. Tenten replied. "Temari I

love you to and I want you to live with me so we can do this when ever we want to." Temari smiled and started to move faster. They

both started to scream out in pleasure.

After a few minutes of thrusting and moaning they both felt their climaxes coming again. "I'm about to cum." They both said at the

same time. They smiled and started to kiss again as their cum was almost at the point where they couldn't hold it in. "Tenten hold it in

as long as you can." Temari said "Ok I'll try but it may not be long." Tenten replied. They both clenched their muscles down there to

try to hold back the massive amount of cum. "I don't know how much longer I can keep it back." "Just try to keep it back for another

minute Tenten." "I'll try to but I'm seriously about to lose it." Tenten cried out in pleasure. Temari then started to thrust faster just to

see how long and how much pleasure it would take before Tenten would cum. "Temari...I..can't..hold...it" Tenten was saying as she

let out all of her cum. At the same time Temari let out her cum. "Temari I love you." "I love you to Tenten."

Temari fell on Tenten and started kissing her. After about thirty minutes of making out they broke the long kiss. "Tenten I love you. I

never want to leave you for anyone. I will always be here with you." "Temari I love you to. I want to be with you forever." They both

blushed as they both asked "Will you marry me?" They both blushed even more as they both said "I would love to." They started to

make out until they couldn't stay awake and they fell asleep.

I hope you liked it. I worked for 3 nights on this staying up till 2 AM. I hope you leave a review. Again if you want to praise me or flame me I can take both.

PS this is in the same fan fic universe my other fan fic, Luck and a Plucked Flower, is in.

PPS has anyone else seen a fan fic where two girls asked each other to marry them? Because I haven't

PPPS This fan fic and the other one will cross paths again later

PPPPS I know its impossible for a tongue to be that long but just go with it. I was 3/4 asleep when writing this. Give me a break.

goes to bed


End file.
